


True Born Omega

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: Without an alpha to anchor him, feral, sixteen year old, abused, true born omega, Harry Potter has found his way to Beacon Hills with the help of Remus Lupin and his brother. Can the local alpha and his pack help Harry?





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf.

 

Please read.....

Do I need to be starting another fic when I have so many unfinished ones? Nope! Please no bitching, my other fics won't be abandoned. Right now I'm struggling with writers block so better to allow a plot bunny out of its cage than to force myself to update a current fic and post a horrible chapter.

I don't see this being a long fic, just something to pass the time while my brain resets itself. Not sure on pairing, though leaning towards Harry and Derek, it makes the most sense. 

As you can see this is not following Teen Wolf timeline, I'm just writing how I want it.

Will this be mpreg? Dunno! More than likely not since I don't plan on this being very long.

 

***HP

 

Silently closing the door behind him then leaning against it, Chris Argent closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Brining his hand up to his nose, he wiped away the blood he could feel dripping heavily down past his lips.

"Dad, are you ok?"

Straightening back up, Chris wiped the blood on his jeans then gave his daughter a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, honey, he was just a little faster than what I was expecting. It's the move, it has him all out of sorts."

Allison ran into the bathroom then came back out carrying a wet washcloth. "Did you have to sedate him again?" She asked as she handed the washcloth over to her father.

Chris gingerly dabbed at his nose, surprised to find the it was still heavily bleeding. "Unfortunately I did, but he'll be fine in a few days, he just needs to settle. Remember how bad he was when your uncle first brought him to us?"

Allison looked past her dad's shoulder to the door at the end of the hall that was locked with a special lock that you needed to know the secret code in order to open it. "He was so wild and scared."

Chris moved past his daughter and into his office that was lined with moving boxes. He had so much unpacking to do, a busted nose was the last thing he needed right now. "He will get the help he needs here, honey, have faith."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Allison asked, worried about her dad.

Chris tilted his head back then pressed the wash cloth under his nose in hopes of stopping the bleeding. "I don't think it's broken. If the bleeding doesn't stop soon I'll have your uncle look at it. Why don't you go and unpack, your old man has had a lot worse than a bloody and busted nose."

Allison walked up to her dad and kissed him on his cheek. "Yell if you need anything, dad."

Chris waited until his daughter left the room before pulling his shirt up. With a hiss, he poked at the nasty bite wound on his side.

"How many does that make now? It's a damn good thing he's not an alpha, or else you would be running on the full moons with me."

"The kid is quick, I'll give him that." Chris grimaced. "Do we fix this up the old fashion way, or..."

Shaking his head, Remus pulled out his wand and approached his brother. "You know I can fix that in seconds. When are you going to get comfortable around my magic?"

"Your magic doesn't make me uncomfortable." Chris protested. "I just wasn't sure if we had to worry about anyone from your lot finding us here if you used magic."

Remus led his brother over to a sofa and pushed him down on it. "It's fine, I placed some wards around the house that will mask any magic used here. Besides, I seriously doubt anyone from my lot will find us here in America."

Chris held his breath when his brother pointed his wand at his side and mumbled something. Remus' magic didn't scare him or anything, but a lifetime of being a supernatural hunter made it hard for him to relax when magic was being used directly on him. It had only been a year and a half since his older brother, who just so happened to both be a werewolf and a wizard, reentered his life, he was still adjusting to magic. Until Remus showed up, he had never known that his mom had been a witch and that he was a squib.

Pocketing his wand, Remus collapsed onto the leather sofa next to his brother. "I wish that I was an alpha so I could help him. I'm worried about bringing strangers into this."

Chris didn't blame Remus for being worried, he would hate for the boy to end up in the wrong alpha's hands. That's why he suggested bringing him here, to Beacon Hills. There was no love between the Hale's and the Argent's, especially since the remaining Hale's blamed his family for the house fire that killed almost their entire pack, but the boy needed an alpha and he knew that Derek Hale was a good alpha that could be trusted.

"Talia Hale, Derek's mother, was an incredibly powerful, gifted, and honorable alpha. She raised her children and her pack to be just as compassionate and honorable. Derek may not want to help at first, especially since we're Argents, but he won't be able to turn a true born Omega away. Peter Hale is the one we have to worry about, he's very unpredictable."

Exhausted, Remus tilted his throbbing head back and closed his eyes. The last year and a half had been an extremely bumpy and emotional roller coaster, and unfortunately the damn ride wouldn't be ending anytime soon. Yes, he could bale off of the ride and return his cub to St. Mungos, but he would never abandon him that way.

"Would you like me to fix your nose?" Remus asked without opening his eyes.

Scrunching his face up, Chris poked at the bridge of his now sluggishly bleeding nose. "Nah, I'm good. It's not broken, I should know, I have broken my nose eight times now."

***HP

"Nervous?"

Allison poked her spoon around her bowl full of cereal a few more times before looking up at her uncle. "With as much as we have moved, you would think that I would be use to starting new schools by now."

Remus poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to his niece. He contemplated fixing some breakfast, but his stomach was too twisted in knots to eat. He had only known Allison for a year and a half, but he had come to care for the kind and compassionate young lady. Thankfully she took after her father, not her mother. Victoria couldn't see past the hunters code, not even for her husband who couldn't bring himself to kill his long lost brother when he showed up on his doorstep begging for help. His cub wasn't the only reason they were hiding here in Beacon Hills, they were also hiding from Victoria. More than once she had tried to kill him, despite Chris begging her not to.

"Starting a new school and making new friends is never easy." Remus said, feeling sorry for his niece's plight. "I was never good at making new friends myself."

Allison's young world had been rocked when an uncle she never knew existed showed up out of the blue one day. That was the day she learned that wizards, witches, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures existed and that her family hunted and killed them. Not so much her dad though, he only killed the bad ones.

Picking up her bowl of untouched cereal, Allison scraped it into the trash then put it in the dishwasher. "Are you guys going to go and see that alpha today?"

A cold chill raced down Remus' spine at the mention of the Hale alpha Chris and him were going to go and talk to in an hour. It had taken a week to get the man to agree to meeting with them without knowing the reason why. "We are, honey, but you don't have to worry about us. We're meeting him in the school parking lot after we drop you off. The alpha wanted the meeting place to be open and public, and since some of his pack attend your school, we decided on meeting there."

"Please text me after the meeting so I know the two of you are alright." Allison pleaded.

"Technology." Remus chuckled. "You know technology and your uncle don't get along, but I'll make sure your dad texts you."

"Of course I will." Chris reassured as he entered the kitchen carrying a tray full of food. Sheepishly he thrusted it at his daughter then collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs.

Grinning triumphantly, Allison placed the tray in the sink. "He scented the sedative didn't he?" She asked. "The special sedative that you made up and swore that he wouldn't be able to scent in his food."

"You mean the sedative that you, my beautiful and smart niece, warned your father wouldn't work?" Remus chuckled.

"Yes, that sedative?" Allison grinned.

Chris glared at his daughter and his brother. "I personally tested that sedative on dogs, cats, and wolves, and not one of them scented it in their food."

Still grinning, Allison grabbed her purse and backpack off the back of the kitchen chair. "Well, he isn't a dog, a cat, or a common wolf, is he?"

Coming to his brother's rescue, Remus said. "In your father's defense, I could barely smell the sedative."

Chris scrubbed at his face, thankful that this time he didn't end up with another bloody nose. "I hate giving that boy an injection, he looks at me with those big green eyes of his with so much betrayal and hurt. I'd rather jab myself with another needle than him."

Remus solemnly nodded his head. It killed both his wolf and himself whenever they had to hurt their cub. He had already suffered so much in his young life, it wasn't fair that he had to keep suffering. As much as he was dreading this meeting with Derek Hale, his cub desperately needed an alpha.

Chris got to his feet, grabbing the car keys off the table. "Remember, Allison, you will be attending school with some of the Hale pack. There's Scott McCall, a very strong beta who will probably end up an alpha someday day. Isaac Lahey and Boyd are two more betas. Stiles Stilinski, the only human of the pack whose father also happens to be the police chief, is considered a spark. He's not magical like your uncle, but he can tap into his own special kind of magic. Then lastly there's Lydia Martin, who is neither werewolf nor human, but banshee."

Allison blew out a loud breath. "Right, werewolf, human, and banshee, I'm so glad my life isn't crazy or anything."

"At least it's not boring." Remus winked. "I'm going to check on my cub before we go."

"Don't forget a dirty shirt of his!" Chris called over his shoulder.

***HP

With a heavy heart, Remus punched in the code on the keypad to his cub's room. He adored his cub with all his heart, but it broke something inside of him every time he saw what his cub had become.

He remembered like it was yesterday the first time he held baby Harry, all six pounds of the infant tucked safely in his arms. He had been terrified to hold the newborn having never been around a baby before and being what he was, but James, Lily, and Sirius had reassured him countless times that he would do fine and that he wouldn't hurt Harry in a million years.

He remembered staring down at the newborn's red, blotchy face imagining what Harry would look like at six months old, a year, five years old, eleven and boarding the Hogwarts Express, sixteen, and then as a man. He pictured Harry speeding past the Quidditch stands on his broom while he watched from the stands with James, Lily, and Sirius while they cheered his cub on. He hadn't doubted that Harry would be a Quidditch star, not with James as his father. All those thoughts and images had raced through his mind as he stared at his newest pack member. It had been one of the happiest moments in his life.

And then it all went to hell. James and Lily had to go into hiding because Voldemort wanted to kill Harry over some stupid prophecy. After that he didn't get to see them that much, then not at all after the Fidelius was cast. And then they were gone! Not just James and Lily, but his entire pack.

James and Lily were dead, Peter was dead, Sirius was in Azkaban for betraying James and Lily and for killing Peter and thirteen muggles. And Harry, his beautiful, happy cub who called him Mooey because he couldn't say Moony, was gone. Dumbledore had taken him to live with his muggle relatives and he had been forbidden from seeing him. It had been the worst day of his life and he had honestly contemplated suicide. The only reason he didn't was because he knew that someday he would get to see his cub again, even if he had to wait until Harry was an adult and out from under Dumbledore's thumb.

He had suffered through plenty of bad days in his life...his entire life had practically been one incredibly rotten, bad day. When he was six he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf had used him to get back at his father for hunting and killing his pack. Up until then he had had a good life. He had a mother, who was a witch who doted on him, a father who was a muggle who would tell him grand stories and tuck him in at night when he was not traveling, and a little brother who was two years younger than him whom he adored.

His perfect life had been shattered the night Fenrir had bitten him. Unable to love a werewolf, something his family had hunted a killed for centuries, his father had taken his mother and younger brother and left him with an old witch who never loved him or much cared him. His father had disowned him and the witch had changed his name from Remus Argent, to Remus Lupin. The last memory he had of his father was him telling him that he should kill him for being a monster and a disgrace to the Argent name, but he didn't because hunters were supposed to kill themselves if ever bitten and he had wanted Remus to do it himself. His father had then handed him a knife then turned and walked away. That had been the last he had seen of his family, until he had turned to Chris for help after finding his cub in desperate need of rescuing.

He had always kept tabs on his family, thanks to the old witch who had raised him. She liked using tales of his family's adventures in killing werewolves and other supernaturals as a means to punish him. He knew that a few years after they abandoned him his mom had given birth to a little girl they named Kate and he knew that Chris had become one of the best hunters in the world. His family had moved on with their lives, never once looking back or thinking about him. He never understood how two loving parents could just turn their backs on their six year old son for something that hadn't been his fault.

Shaking his head to clear himself of his depressing memories, Remus quietly entered his cub's room. He knew that Harry would be asleep thanks to the sedative Chris had given him, but with the full moon only two days away he didn't want to risk anything. The sedatives never lasted long in Harry's system close to the full moon. 

Seeing the fifteen, almost sixteen, year old knocked out on the floor half under his bed, the only thing in his room because it wasn't safe to have anything else, Remus sighed then knelt down and picked him up. "When will you learn to sleep in a bed?" He whispered softly as he placed his cub on the queen size bed then tucked him in.

He felt guilty for enjoying this time with Harry, despite the boy being heavily sedated, but it was the only time he could look at his cub without the boy looking back at him in absolute terror. If the fear in Harry's eyes wasn't bad enough, then the animalistic, crazed, wildness was. Harry was more wild animal than human.

Grabbing Harry's shirt from the day before off the foot of the bed, Remus sadly left the room, locking the door behind him. One of Chris' trusted employees would be staying in the house while they met with the alpha, but he doubted his cub would wake the short time they would be gone.

He prayed to Merlin that they could convince the alpha to help them with his cub, only an alpha could help Harry. He had tried, but he was a beta and a true born omega needed an alpha to anchor and help stabilize them. A true born omega would never feel safe without having an alpha to look after them. If he had been around Harry more he would have scented what he was and found an alpha when he was around three years old, at the time his scent would have changed from human to omega, but he had stupidly listened to Dumbledore and Harry was suffering because of it.

Christ placed a hand on his brother's shoulders, shocking him out of his thoughts. "We have to go."

Taking a deep breath, Remus nodded his head. He wasn't going to fail his cub again, he was going to convince Alpha Hale to help his cub even if he had to get on his knees and beg.

***HP

Chris didn't have to be a werewolf to pick up on the anger on the two men in front of him. They weren't just angry, they were wanting blood...his blood. "My family wasn't responsible for the fire that claimed your family." He said, looking the alpha of the Hale pack dead in the eyes. "We don't kill humans and there were humans in the house at the time. We follow a code..."

"Fuck your code!" Peter Hale roared. "You killed my family and I spent six years in a coma with every inch of my body covered in burns."

"The Argents did not set, or order, the fire that killed your family." Chris said with conviction. 

Derek Hale threw his arm out, preventing his uncle from charging the hunter. "He's not lying." He said calmly. "Listen to his heartbeat, Peter. He speaks the truth."

Peter looked to his nephew, his eyes glowing. "I was there, it was them."

"They may be responsible, but this hunter, Chris Argent, knew nothing of it if they were."

"How can you say that!" Peter roared. "Your mother, my sister, died in that fire."

Derek allowed his eyes to briefly flash red in warning. "Enough, Peter, I know my mother died in that fire, I don't need you to remind me of that. I allowed you to come to this meeting because you're my top beta and because you insisted, not to start a fight."

Remus was quietly observing the pair in front of him. Derek Hale, the alpha, was a young man around his mid twenties, hard looking with a muscular body, but he could tell by his eyes that he wasn't a cruel man. He had met plenty of alphas while doing Dumbledore's bidding and you could always tell by their eyes what kind of alpha they were. Despite the eyes, Derek Hale still looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He could feel the wolf inside of him wanting to submit to the younger alpha.

Derek turned curious eyes on the other man with Argent. "You're a werewolf, but also something different. Your scent, its familiar, but I can't place it. What are you?"

Remus averted his eyes, he didn't want the alpha to think that he was challenging him by looking him in the eyes. This was his first time meeting a muggle werewolf, he wasn't sure if they saw direct eye contact as a challenge, or a sign of disrespect the way magical werewolves did.

"It's true, I am a werewolf, but I'm also a born wizard." Remus explained.

"Your mother had a friend who visited when you were little, she was a born witch." Peter reminded. "I believe she died when you were ten."

Derek continued to stare at the stranger. "I think I remember her, that explains the hard to place scent. You're a beta?" He asked the stranger.

Remus nodded. "I am." He answered, unashamed of his status. "My name Remus."

"A werewolf Argent!" Peter snorted, easily scenting that the beta was an Argent. "I'm surprised your father didn't burn you alive."

"He would have, but the code dictates that a hunter must kill himself if bitten. I was six at the time, not exactly old enough to be a hunter, but he left me a knife anyway before disowning and abandoning me."

"Bastard!" Derek growled. "Are you looking for a pack, is that why you demanded this meeting?" He could scent that the man didn't have a pack, but he didn't think he could ever trust an Argent.

"I'm looking for a pack, but not for myself." Remus said, taking a deep breath. This was it, he had to convince the alpha to help his cub.

"Continue." Derek ordered when the stranger just stood there looking lost and reeking of desperation.

Remus looked to his brother, taking a deep breath when he nodded for him to go on. "My cub, not by blood, but as good as, is a true born omega without an alpha."

Peter tossed his head back and started laughing. "True born omegas are nothing more than legends, a fairy tale, told by parents and alphas to little children who have dreams of one day becoming an alpha and finding the perfect, powerful, little omega who would worship the ground an alpha stood on and pup them powerful children. True born omegas do not exist."

Gritting his teeth, Remus ignored the other man. Peter Hale was a beta like himself, he wasn't going to waste his time trying to convince him. The only person that mattered and needed convincing was Derek Hale. "My cub is a true born omega." He repeated as he pulled Harry's shirt out from his pocket and handed it to the alpha.

Derek's nostrils flared as the scent of a very strong omega slammed into him. He had never scented anything like it before. Could it be true? Bringing the shirt to his nose, he inhaled deeply, a low rumbling growl coming from his chest as the omega's warm and powerful scent filled his nostrils.

Peter's hand twitched with the urge to snatch the shirt from his nephew when he picked up the scent of a strong omega. Normally omegas were the weakest in the pack and their scent reflected that, but this omega's scent was powerful and intoxicating. 

"Impossible!" Peter denied weakly. "True born omegas aren't real."

Derek was still sniffing the shirt, the omega's scent now burned into his memory. "Where is the little one? It's not healthy or safe for a true born omega toddler to be without an alpha." Like Peter, he had believed that the stories of true born omegas where just made up fairy tales told to entertain young children, much like Cinderella. 

It was said that a true born omega werewolf could match the strength and power of the packs' alpha, and as such making the pack even stronger. If the omega and the alpha were mated, their strength and power could double or triple, making the pack practically unbeatable. 

True born omegas weren't like normal omegas who tended to be the lowest ranked in the pack and the punching bags and stress relievers for the betas and the alpha. True born omegas were considered a gift from the moon herself and any pack with a true born omega was considered blessed and very powerful. To have a true born omega in your pack was considered a tremendous honor. An honor that was sure to be coveted by other alphas. Alphas that would do anything to get their hands on the omega.

Despite their immense power, true born omegas were said to have a crippling weakness...their absolute need for an alpha to keep them anchored, in control, and to keep them from going insane. Because of their weakness, they were said to do anything, become anything, that their alphas desired. Be it a mate, sex slave, friend, or murderer, the omega would do as asked to keep the alpha from pushing them away and denying them what they needed. Without an alpha, a true born omega would lose themselves to insanity, becoming nothing more than a feral beast.

"My cub isn't a toddler, he's almost sixteen years old." Remus clarified.

"He?" Peter questioned. He had only ever heard stories of females being a true born omega.

"He!" Remus snapped, this time glaring at the other wolf. 

Derek's mind was racing, a fifteen year old, male, true born omega without an alpha was in a lot of danger from not only himself, but also alphas that would use and abuse the young boy. "How long has he been without an alpha?" 

This is where Remus was worried that the alpha would turn Harry away. He was worried that the alpha would find that Harry was too feral to help since he had never had an alpha to take care of and anchor him. "He's never had an alpha."

Derek took a step back in shock. "And his mind? How has he lasted this long without an alpha to anchor him?"

"He's..." Remus froze at a loss for words. He had an entire speech planned, but now that the moment was here and he was standing in front of the alpha, his mind froze on him.

Chris stepped in to help his brother. "He's complicated. I think it would be easier for you to see him for yourself."

Peter looked to his nephew. "It's a trick, there is no omega. They just want to get us alone and finish what they started years ago."

Derek hadn't taken his eyes off the new wolf. He had always been good at reading people and scenting their emotions, and the beta wolf was desperate for his help. He didn't know if they honestly had a true born omega, but the man standing in front of him believed that they did. "I'm going to see this omega for myself, Peter, you can stay behind if you like."

"Like hell!" Peter snapped.

"Thank you." Remus gushed, finally able to speak again. "Thank you so much."

***hp

Derek started growling lowly when he spotted the heavy metal door with electronic lock that the omega was being kept behind. What the hell, were they keeping the young wolf prisoner?

Remus visibly shivered when he heard the alpha growling. "It's not what it looks like, we keep him locked up for his own protection. Harry can be a bit of a..."

"Mouthful." Chris finished as he lifted up his shirt.

Peter gave an impressive whistle. "Are all those bite marks from the little omega?"

Derek counted eight sets of scars, the teeth marks clearly visible...and that was only on just the man's right side. A werewolf bite never heals completely, it always leaves a nasty scar behind. "He's feral?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The boy had never had an alpha to help him, he had to be feral by now.

Remus closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as if he were in pain. "There's more to the story than my cub never having an alpha to guide and anchor him, he was also abused and treated worse than an animal. It's a long story, but I would like for you to see him before I tell it."

Chris looked down at his watch. "The sedative should have worn off by now, I only gave him enough to keep him out while we were gone." With a meaningful look to the three other men, he turned and punched the code in.

Derek had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning when his senses were flooded with the omega's scent the second the door was opened. Stepping into the room, he noticed that the room was completely bare except for a bed, there wasn't even a window. Following his senses, he scanned the room until his eyes landed on a small boy huddled against the far corner wall, his midnight, wild black hair covering half his face. The fear rolling of the boy was so strong that it almost overpowered his true born omega scent,

"He's fifteen?" Derek asked in disbelief, not missing how the omega flinched violently at his voice. The boy was so small and frail he wouldn't of pegged him for a day over eleven.

"He'll be sixteen on the last day of July." Remus answered softly, knowing that Harry didn't respond well to voices.

"Sweet Jesus!" Peter said breathlessly, as he stared wide eyed at the little omega.

Derek took a step towards the trembling cub, but stopped when the boy bared his teeth and started growling. He didn't want to frighten the boy more, but he couldn't allow him to get away with showing an alpha disrespect, not that the boy knew that he was an alpha. The cub was feral, ruled by his fear and instincts. Flashing his eyes red, he stared hard at the boy and growled deeply back.

Remus tensed, ready to attack the alpha if he made a threatening move towards his cub. The alpha could easily beat him, but he would die to protect Harry.

Derek didn't take his eyes off the cowering boy. "Stand down, beta, I won't harm him" He hissed lowly. Seeing the boy bow his head and bare a small portion of his neck, he took two steps closer to the feral wolf. The boy wasn't submissive to him despite him baring a part of his neck, he had no doubt in his mind that the terrified wolf would attack him if he got much closer.

"He smells so good." Peter moaned, ignoring his nephew when he pinned him with his alpha, red eyes. "Well he does." He defended with a shrug.

Despite his head being down, Derek noticed that the omega was still bearing his teeth at him, his bright green eyes slowly bleeding yellow. "He's feral, but not to the point of being out of control and dangerous. He's just terrified. Don't interfere." He warned before advancing on the omega.

Derek watched as the feral wolf pressed himself harder against the wall, his entire body trembling and his eyes frantically scanning the room looking for an escape. As he got closer, his heightened eyesight was able to pick up scars on the boy's arms, some were made by his claws, but other looked like burns. His werewolf healing should have healed them almost instantly, he wondered why they hadn't? 

"Watch his teeth." Chris warned tensely. 

Derek wasn't surprised when the terrified omega launched himself off the wall at him, his claws out and teeth dripping with saliva. He wasn't attacking him just to attack, he was attacking because he was frightened and defending himself. Any cornered wild animal would do the same thing.

Shifting into his half wolf, half human form, he roared loudly at the attacking omega. He wasn't doing it to scare him or punish him, but to let him know that he was the alpha and that he was not to attack him. He would never harm the little one, but he couldn't let him get away with attacking him.

Remus had to bite back a whimper, his wolf wanted to expose his neck and submit to the powerful alpha.

Derek was relived when the omega crumpled at his feet, rolling onto his back and exposing his vulnerable belly to him. His nose twitched when he picked up the scent of urine. In his fear, the poor cub had pissed himself. With a deep rumbling in his chest, he praised the cub for not attacking him.

Kneeling down, he leaned in closer to the violently trembling omega, the little ones eyes blown wide with fear. He had never seen so much fear in someone before, the scent was almost choking him. Right as he was about to reach out and touch the feral wolf, he fell backwards in shock when the cub shifted fully into a young adolescent wolf. The fully transformed cub was solid white and looked to be around six months old.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, his mouth hanging open in shock. "He...he can fully shift!" He stuttered, not believing his eyes.

"He only does it on the full moon, this is the first I have seen him shift during the day." Chris answered, feeling just as shocked as the older wolf.

Peter watched as his nephew fully shifted, the massive black wolf towering over the cowering cub who was frozen on his back with his tail tucked between his legs. "A full shift is extremely rare, Talia is the only person I knew who could do it naturally. Derek can, but his is a result from giving up his alpha powers at one time in order to save his sister."

Derek lowered himself onto his belly and sniffed at the young cub's neck. It was hard to ignore the omega's pitiful whines, but he had to establish his dominance over him. When the cub didn't bare his teeth at him or growl, he rewarded him with a wet lick to the muzzle. 

Feeling that he had pushed the omega enough for now, after a soft bump to his head as a sign of affection, he padded out of the room, growling at the others to follow him. After the hunter closed the door, he shifted back to his human form.

Derek was quiet as he processed everything that had just happened. Not only was the the cub a true born omega, but he was also a natural shifter, something that was incredibly rare.

"Can you help him?" Remus asked hopefully, breaking the alpha out of his thoughts. If the alpha refused, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Derek looked to his uncle, silently communicating with the older wolf. Every instinct was screaming at him to help the omega, but he was going to need the help of his entire pack, a pack that consisted mostly of teens.

Peter slowly nodded his head. "It's not going to be easy." He pointed out. "But he submitted to you. I think we are the only pack that can help him, what with you being able to shift completely."

Derek agreed, not only that, but he would hate to see the cub end up with an alpha that would abuse him farther, someone who would only use him for his power. "I will help the young one, but I need his entire story. There's more going on here than him just never having an alpha."

He was so relieved that Remus crumbled to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you so much." He cried, feeling as though the weight of the entire world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Chris helped his brother back to his feet. "Why don't we take this discussion to the kitchen, as you can imagine this is pretty overwhelming for my brother. Harry is like a son to him."

Derek wasn't sure what he was getting himself and his pack into, not only was he taking in the feral omega, but he was also helping Argents, hunters that had possibly killed his family, but he couldn't turn the cub away. Underneath the stench of fear and pain, he had picked up the scent of longing and desperation from the cub. He didn't know if he could totally rehabilitate the feral omega, but he had to try. His mother would have wanted him to, she would have taken in the omega no questions asked. 

As if sensing his nephew's thoughts, Peter rubbed his head against Derek's shoulder, comforting him with his scent. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had a feeling that the little omega was going to be good for the pack. If they could help him, their small pack would become incredibly strong, hopefully strong enough to keep any threats away. The past year had been tough on them, especially with losing Erica to the alpha pack. They needed something good to happen for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the beta not being a member of his pack, Derek reached across the table and lightly touched the beta's trembling hand that was wrapped around his coffee mug as if were a lifeline. The beta was a wreck and in an incredible amount of emotional pain. He could scent that the man had suffered a horrible and lonely life.

Remus could feel all his anxieties and fears bleed out of him just from a single touch from the alpha. "Thank you," he mumbled, cocking his head to the side and baring his throat to the alpha wolf in a sign of submission.

Derek growled lowly in approval at the beta's submission. "Calm yourself. I need to know details if I am to help the little one."

Taking a deep breath, Remus nodded his head. "Harry is the son of my best friend from school. James was more than my best friend, he was pack. James, Sirius, another friend of ours, Harry, and his mother were the only pack I have ever known."

Derek squeezed the beta's hand, his heart going out to the wolf. The man had only been six when he had been bitten, it's amazing that he made it to adulthood without a real pack to anchor his wolf. Pack was everything to a wolf and essential to their heath and wellbeing. 

Remus smiled nervously at the alpha. He had never had an alpha comfort him before. "When Harry was fifteen months old his parents were killed, my other best friend imprisoned, and Harry was taken to live with relatives on his mother side. I had begged and pleaded, but I was forbidden from seeing my last pack member, my little cub. Not only was I forbidden from seeing him, but wards were placed around the home making it so I couldn't even find him."

"I didn't know that he was a true born omega, I didn't even know that there were born wolves in his father's bloodline. James, Harry's father, wasn't a wolf, and neither was his father, or his father before him."

"Born wolves usually don't present until around the age of three, some not even until older." Peter pointed out gently. He didn't know what to think of the other beta, but the man's guilt and anxiety were stinking up the room.

"He presented at three." Remus said brokenly. "If I had known, if I had even suspected, I..."

Derek squeezed the man's hand again. "You didn't know and you can't turn back time. I need to know what happened to him so I can help him. I know you feel guilty, but your guilt isn't helping your cub."

Nodding his head, Remus took a deep and shaky breath. "The aunt and uncle Harry was sent to live with were nonmagical people and cruel and abusive. They hated anything different, and Harry being a wizard was as different as you could get."

"So he has magic too?" Derek asked in shock. He had never heard of a born werewolf also being a born magic user. He couldn't help but wonder how powerful this boy was if he was both a wizard, and a true born omega. Hopefully he could help him, the little omega could greatly strengthen his small pack.

"You can't scent it on him because of his strong omega scent, but Harry is a wizard." Remus smiled softly as he remembered his cub's first bout of accidental magic. "He was eight months old when he had his first bout of accidental magic. He was trying to get our attention so he made his stuffed teddy bear dance across the room. I thought James was going to piss himself with how hard he laughed. He was so damn proud of his son."

Derek felt bad for the beta, he could hear in the man's voice how much he missed his friends, his pack. He too knew how much it hurt to lose almost your entire pack. He had lost everyone except Laura, Peter and Cora. Peter had been in a coma for so long that to him as was the same as losing him. The pack bond with Peter after the fire had been so feint that he could barely feel it..

"Harry was three when he presented as a true born omega." Remus continued. "It was the first full moon after his third birthday and he fully shifted into a wolf pup."

"What!" Peter cried as he lunged to his feet. "He fully shifted at three? That's impossible! My sister was also a natural shifter and even she didn't achieve a full shift until she was sixteen."

"If you weren't around, how do you know this?" Derek asked as he glared at his uncle.

"There are ways, magical ways, that a witch or wizard can extract a person's memories." Remus explained as he ran his fingers through his greying hair. "After his first full shift his relatives locked him in the basement and pretty much left him there to rot for seven years. His aunt ignored his existence, but his uncle and cousin liked to beat on him almost daily just for fun."

"He wasn't raped was he?" Derek asked darkly. The omega had smelled pure to him, but he needed to hear it with his ears.

"No!" Remus quickly answered, "but that was about all they didn't do to him. They beat him, broke his bones, starved him, and made sure that he knew everyday that he was an abomination and that he was unlovable."

Derek started growling, his wolf wanted to hunt these bastards down and kill them. A true born omega was a gift from mother moon herself, Harry should have been loved and spoiled. "So he has never been around an alpha?"

"No." Remus answered sadly. "If I had been there I would have scented him out and found him an alpha, but I didn't learn of Harry's status until he was thirteen. When Harry didn't to reply to his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eleven, a teacher was sent to his home to check on him. They found him still in the basement covered in his own filth and completely feral. Instead of seeking out an Alpha to try to help him, they had him committed into a wizarding psychiatric ward."

Derek shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't they place him with a pack?" The boy was pretty far gone now, but at the age of eleven he would have had a better chance at recovering. He wasn't so sure he would be able to help the boy now, but he was going to try.

"Wizards hate werewolves." Remus answered simply. "Harry is also considered a hero in the Wizarding World since he defeated a dark wizard at the age of fifteen months. No one knows what happened or how he did it, the dark wizard killed his parents, but when he went to kill him, the killing curse bounced off of Harry and ended up killing the dark wizard instead. They call Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived, he's a celebrity and there was no way they were going to let him live with a pack of wolves."

"So instead they kept him drugged and locked up." Peter growled.

Remus quickly wiped away a tear. "The Headmaster at his school and the Ministry kept it all hush, hush, they didn't want it getting out that they placed Harry with magic hating muggles so they told everyone that Harry was getting special training instead of attending Hogwarts. I found out the truth when I went to work at the school when Harry was thirteen."

"So he was in the hospital for two years drugged up?" Derek hissed.

"He was nothing more than a vegetable when I first saw him." Remus admitted as he once again lost his battle with his tears. "They were terrified of him so they kept him drugged up and magically bound to his bed. Not that they needed to keep him bound, Harry couldn't even lift his arms thanks to all the drugs in his system. Not knowing what to do, but knowing that I needed to do something, I reached out to my long lost brother for help. I had kept tabs on Chris and I knew that despite being a hunter, he was a good man that didn't kill innocents. With his help, and the help of a potions master acquaintance of mine, we were able to kidnap Harry."

"It has taken months, but we were finally able to wean Harry off of all the strong drugs he was on." Chris added. "We still give him the occasional sedative when needed, and when we can get it down him a nutrient potion, but that is all."

"And how has he been?" Derek asked wearily. 

"You saw the scars on my side." Chris chuckled. "The boy has one hell of a bite and kick to him, but he only lashes out in fear. We can sit in the room with him and he won't do anything, but as soon as we get close to him he attacks."

"Does he talk?" Peter asked.

"No, and from what we can tell from the memories we extracted from his relatives he has never really talked after he was placed with them. He was left with them at fifteen months old and the abuse started immediately. I know before James and Lily were killed he was talking pretty good, but every time he tried talking his uncle would hit him so he stopped."

"Will the wizards come looking for him seeing as he's their golden child?" Peter asked wisely.

Remus pursed his lips. "I honestly don't know. They had planned on leaving him drugged up and in a hospital for the rest of his life, me kidnapping him was doing them a favor. Still, there is a strong possibility that they will come looking for him, but I have a man on the inside who will give me a heads up if they do."

Sighing, Derek leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his face. "This isn't going to be easy and I'm not even sure if I'll be able to help him, but I have to at least try. I can't help him here though, he has to be at the pack house surrounded by the pack."

Remus tensed even though he had expected the Alpha to want to take his cub with him. "As I'm sure you can imagine, he doesn't take moving very well. He still hasn't settled since we have moved here and it has been a few weeks. He also needs a room with no windows or the windows blacked out, after spending years in a dark basement his eyes are extremely sensitive to light."

Peter looked to his nephew. "We can clean up the lockdown room and put a rug and bed in it."

Derek's eyes darkened. "I am not putting the omega back in a basement," he growled.

"The lockdown room?" Remus asked, already not liking the sound of the room.

"It's where new wolves stay during the full moons until they can learn control." Derek explained to the beta. "It's a reenforced room that locks from the outside in the basement with no windows, but I'm not putting him back in a basement. He needs to be around pack, to be surrounded by them and be a part of them, it's the only way I see being able to help him."

Remus pursed his lips in thought. "If you put up some blinds, I can magically reenforce the windows so he can't break them and make it so he can't open the blinds. I can also make it so he can't leave the house."

"So you're just going to allow him to move freely about the house?" Chris asked with a frown.

"Not freely," Derek clarified. "but as long as there's a pack member in the room he will be permitted in it, unless it's someone's bedroom. He needs to see how pack members interact with each, he's always been locked away and isolated, he doesn't know how to live. The omega is nothing more than a feral animal right now."

"And sleeping arrangements?" Peter asked with a sly smirk.

Derek curled his top lip back in a snarl. "Watch yourself, Peter. Harry is just a child who is more animal than human, he probably doesn't even have the mentality of a two year old. As for sleeping, he will have his own room, but for now I will permit him to sleep where he likes. If he wants to sleep in one of the beta's rooms and they allow it, then that will be fine with me." He didn't point out that it will probably be better for the omega if he shared a room with him. If they were going to form a bond, which needed to happen if he wanted any chance of helping the omega, then they needed to be close to each other the majority of the time. Getting close to Harry while he's awake is going to be hard, not to mention dangerous, so getting close to him while he's sleeping is the safest, and less stressful on the omega, option.

 

Remus felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time he felt like his heart was being crushed. He just got his cub back, he didn't want to lose him again. Harry had to go with the alpha, he knew that, that was why he brought him here, but Harry was his pack and he felt like he was losing his pack member all over again. He now saw Chris and Allison as pack, but they weren't Harry. Harry was the last of his original pack. Harry was his cub.

Derek could easily read the beta's body language, not to mention scent his emotions. He knew that he was happy that he was going to take the omega, but he was also hurting. He wanted to offer the wolf a place in his pack, but he didn't know him and the man was an Argent. Still, the omega was part of his pack so he couldn't completely exclude the beta.

"You're allowed at the pack house, but until you prove yourself to me, you will not be permitted to sleep there." Derek reluctantly agreed. "You're an Argent so it's going to take a while for you to gain my trust. You and Chris may be innocent in killing my family, but I know for a fact that Kate is guilty."

"I have never even met my sister Kate." Remus defended. "I wasn't raised by the Argents."

"I understand," Derek said sternly, "but you still smell like an Argent and it has my wolf on edge. Just give me some time."

Remus nodded his head, he would take whatever he could get. He honestly hadn't expected the Alpha to allow him at the pack house so he was just relieved to not be excluded. He would do whatever he had to do to stay with his cub. "Thank you very much for allowing me to still be a part of my cub's life."

"You may not be an alpha, but the omega is still part of your pack." Derek explained. "You care for Harry deeply, as long as you don't give me a reason to ban you from the pack house, you're more than welcome there." Derek stood up. "I need to get the house prepared for Harry and explain everything to my pack, I'll be by tomorrow for the boy."

"Do you want him sedated?" Chris asked tensely.

Derek looked down the hall to the door where the little omega was being kept. He wanted to take him now, but the pack house wasn't ready. "I don't like it, but it will probably be best for him if he's sedated."

Chris grimaced, it looked like he was going to have another fight on his hands. "Thank you for agreeing to help, Alpha Hale. I know you don't trust me, but you're the only Alpha I trust with Harry."

Derek had to bite his tongue, he didn't trust Argent and he never would. He knew from rumors that Chris wasn't as bad as his father or sister, but he was still an Argent and still one of the best supernatural hunters out there. He couldn't afford to let his guard down around him. 

***HP

Stiles was furiously typing away on his laptop, he had never heard of a true born omega before and he wanted to research everything he could find on them. He had heard of a true alpha, but not a true omega. He couldn't wait to meet the kid, even if he was a complete nutcase. 

"Looks like we lost Stiles for the next six hours." Scott chuckled as he balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at his best friend's head.

Stiles didn't even flinch when the balled up paper hit him between the eyes. "Not all of us want to wander through life in complete ignorant bliss, Scotty boy." Stiles stuck out his tongue as he flipped his brother from another mother and father off.

Derek shook his head in exasperation. Picking up a screwdriver, he got back to work hanging the new wood blinds. "We're going to need all the help we can get with this omega, leave Stiles to his research."

Chuckling, Scott collapsed onto the sofa then placed his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey, since this omega is almost related to the new hot girl, Allison, does that mean she will be coming around here a lot."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly. All damn day Scott hadn't been able to stop talking about Alison Argent. She was hot, he could admit that, but she was also an Argent. He knew that it had been Argents that killed Derek's family and Derek wouldn't be too happy if Scott started dating her.

"So do we just treat this kid like a pet?" Isaac asked curiously, ignoring Scott's question. He had seen his alpha's shoulders tense, he knew how he felt about the Argents.

"You treat him like a pet and I'm going to knock your ass through the window." Derek growled dangerously.

Isaac held his hands up in surrender. "Chill, dude, I didn't mean anything by it. You are the one who said he was more animal than human."

From where he was sitting behind a desk flipping through an ancient book, Peter started chuckling. "You don't mess with, or insult, a true born omega in front of an alpha. Alphas are insanely protective over true omegas."

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "I thought omegas were the lowest in the pack?"

"Not true borns. True borns rank right up there with alphas." Peter explained. "True borns are as powerful, and in some cases more powerful, than an alpha. If a true born mates an alpha, the pack will become unbeatable, it's strength unmatched. The fact that this little omega is also a wizard makes him even more powerful."

"But a true born omega needs an alpha to stabilize them or else they go insane." Stiles read from the computer. "They can also become very dangerous and unstable. Back in 1932 an alpha in Scotland decided to punish his true born omega mate by banning her from the pack for six months after she went against his orders and released some humans he was keeping for entertainment. Four months into her banishment she went insane and ended up killing half her pack. She would have wiped out the entire pack but the alpha ended up ripping her throat out with the help of five of his betas."

"Oh joy, and we're going to be housing one of those here?" Boyd grumbled unhappily. "I want a padlock for my bedroom."

Peter snorted. "A padlock isn't going to stop this boy. I have never felt power like I felt in him."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better." Boyd cried. "Why are we bringing him back here?"

"Because he needs help." Derek said trying to keep his patience with his pack. He could understand their reluctance, Harry was very powerful and unstable, he could be a danger to them all.

"Not to mention the benefits if we can help him and he joins our pack. There's not another pack on the planet stupid enough to take on a pack with a true born omega, especially if that omega is mated to the alpha." Peter pointed out with a smirk to his nephew.

Derek didn't want to admit it, but Peter had a point. His pack was small and made up of new and young wolves, he was surprised that they had managed to last this long against all the supernaturals that have come for them so far. Well, they had lost Erica to the Alpha pack and they were still hurting over her death, especially Boyd who had wanted Erica as his mate.

Beacon Hills was literally a beacon for supernaturals thanks to the Nemeton. When his mom had been alive and their pack large and powerful, they had been able to stabilize the magical tree and keep it from sending out a beacon to other supernaturals, but just him and his small pack weren't strong enough to stabilize the tree. The Nemeton's magic was wild and out of control and because of it Beacon Hills had been overrun with just about every species of supernaturals on the planet.

He didn't want to use the omega, but just Harry alone will be strong enough to stabilize the Nemeton and bring peace once again to Beacon Hills. That is if he could help the little omega, right now he was just too feral.

"So what are we supposed to do with the omega?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "I honestly don't know, Scott. If my mom was still alpha she would know what to do, she was amazing, but I just don't know. Right now I say let him do what he wants as we go about our normal lives. He has spent his entire life either locked alone in a basement, or knocked out on drugs, he doesn't know how to be around people...he doesn't even know how to be a person. We're going to make it so he can't leave the house and he will have his own bedroom, but I want him in whatever room we are in, even if he's hiding under the table. Let him get use to us first and then we will go from there."

"This should be interesting." Stiles mumbled from behind his computer.

***HP

Derek knelt down at the small omega's side, the boy was knocked out on whatever drugs Argent gave him so he was able to finally get a good look at him. Today, Harry was topless and wearing a pair baggy sweatpants. The omega was so thin and frail, he almost looked skeletal.

"Does he eat?" Derek asked without taking his eyes off of the omega. Other than the drugs in his system, the boy didn't smell of any sicknesses. 

Remus cleared his throat. "He eats everything we give him, but he was starved for so long that he just doesn't gain weight. I have special nutrient potions that will help correct some of the damage that years of starvation have caused, but Harry can scent them a mile away and will refuse to eat or drink anything with them in it."

Derek grinned at hearing that. "You're a smart little omega, aren't you?"

"I packed the potions," Remus explained nervously. "I gave up on trying to force them on him, they were only making Harry distrust me even more. Maybe in time you will be able to get him to take them."

Derek wasn't sure about that, he was going to have to talk to Deaton about the potions. He didn't know much about true magic users and their potions, but he knew that they could do both incredible, and destructive things.

Reaching out, Derek gently traced a large raised scar on the omega's shoulder. Sadly it wasn't the boy's only scar, his torso was riddled with them. "Why haven't these healed?" The omega was a wolf, his body shouldn't have scars, not with their increased healing abilities.

Remus' wolf wanted to snap at the alpha touching his cub, he was very protective of Harry, but the man in him knew that the alpha wasn't doing anything wrong. He may have only met Derek Hale the day before, but his instincts were telling him that he could trust the alpha. Moony was just a little over protective of his damaged cub, but deep down he too trusted the alpha.

"Harry is a wizard too," Remus reminded, "and I believe that he isn't allowing himself to heal. He literally had it beat into him that he is worthless, evil, and deserved every beating he received. Hopefully, in time, he will learn that what his relatives did to him was wrong and that he is a good boy. I'm confident that if we can help him his magic will allow him to heal."

Derek sighed, this little omega was going to be a lot of work, a huge commitment on him and his pack, but the little one was worth it. He wasn't expecting any miracles, to bring a wolf out of such a feral state is almost impossible, but he was hoping to at least give the omega some kind of life, to give him a pack and loving family. His pack had their issues, especially after receiving the news this morning that Jackson was returning and wanted to join the pack, but he believed in his pack. Even in the worst of times they had each other's backs, he knew that once they accepted Harry that they will have his back too. He was expecting Jackson and his attitude to cause a few hiccups, but he was going to keep a tight leash on the teen. He really didn't want the teen back in his pack, but he had bitten the boy so he felt responsible for him. Hopefully his year away had changed him for the better, though he wasn't counting on it.

"Alright, pup," Derek said softly as he gently picked up the unconscious omega. "Let's get you home and settled in before the rest of the pack gets out of school. Everybody is anxious to meet their newest pack mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's wolf hackles were raised, he wasn't happy having two Argents in his den. He ignored his wolf though in favor for settling the omega onto his new bed. It wasn't much, just a mattress on the floor with some blankets and a pillow, but Remus had pointed out that Harry preferred sleeping on the floor over a bed. Sadly, it was all the omega knew. He hoped that with the mattress on the floor that the boy would learn to use it. Sleeping on the hard floor couldn't be good for the body, or healthy.

Peter was casually leaning against the wall watching as his nephew fussed over the small omega. "He does smell amazing. Is he house trained?" 

Remus' eyes flashed at the other beta. He was having a hard time reading Peter Hale, one minute he seemed to be caring, the next a total dick. "Harry never had access to a toilet or was taught, it's not his fault if he has accidents. He does know how to use a bucket, but I have a spell on him that will take care of it most of the time. He will still need to learn though."

Derek brushed the dark matted hair away from the omega's face, he could just picture the look on Lydia's face seeing Harry's unkept hair. "How long will the spell last? I think right now we should concentrate on getting him settled and use to the pack."

"I can renew the spell everyday, but it's not a hundred percent effective as you saw yesterday when he peed himself in fear."

Derek grimaced, he never considered the boy not knowing how to use the bathroom, but he should have. The poor omega had spent almost his entire life locked in a basement and then the last two years drugged out of his mind. The boy was nothing more than a feral animal.

Tilting his head to the side, Peter looked out the window. "Deaton is coming."

Remus stiffened, but his brother reached out and touched his hand. Chris found that touch helps calm his brother. "Deaton is a Druid, Remus, he won't hurt Harry."

"He's also our emissary," Derek explained. "I called him out to look over Harry and to get his advice."

Chris looked down at his watch. "You have about an hour before he starts waking."

Derek stood up from where he was crouching next to the omega. "Peter, go greet Deaton," he ordered. Normally, as alpha, he would greet Deaton or any other guests coming to the pack house, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the omega's side. The instinct to protect the boy was almost overwhelming.

***HP

Leaning back on his heels with a look of wonder on his face, Deaton looked to the alpha. "It's incredible, even I thought the stories about true born omegas where just made up tales. I can't believe I'm actually looking at one."

"How can we help him?" Derek asked gruffly. The entire time Deaton had been examining the boy he had been fighting his wolf for control. His wolf wasn't happy with the Druid touching the omega and getting his stink all over him. 

Deaton scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I'm going to do some research and consult some colleagues of mine, but I think you have a pretty solid plan. Expose him to the pack, let him observe how you all interact with each other, but don't force him to participate. What has me most concerned though, is his heats. The omega is almost sixteen years old, and if the stories are accurate, he will experience a heat four times a year after his sixteenth birthday."

Derek paled at hearing that. Other than being insanely protective of the omega, he had no desire to mount and claim him, but that could be because the omega was underage. The boy already smelled amazing, if he went into heat he feared that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from claiming the boy.

"Is there something you can give him to stop the heats?" Remus asked, his stomach wanting to rebel at the thought of someone claiming his broken cub. 

Deaton sighed, "I honestly don't know, but I will see what I can do. Luckily we still have a few months before he turns sixteen, and if we're lucky his heats will be delayed because of the condition he is in."

"Well, the omega hasn't had much luck so far," Peter snorted. "I suggest preparing a room in the basement for him to ride out his heats in."

Remus clenched his fists, he desperately wanted to curse the beta, but Peter was right, Harry didn't have the best of luck. "I'll see if I can come up with something magically to prevent his heats or at least block his scent, but I'm not very hopeful that I will find anything. The wizarding world looks down on creatures and can't be bothered with finding ways to help them."

"Maybe your potions master friend can help?" Chris suggested.

Remus really didn't want to contact Severus, not unless it was absolutely necessary. He just didn't want to run the risk of Dumbledore or the Ministry tracking him. He was sure by now that it was known that he had kidnapped Harry Potter. "I will think about it. Severus is very busy with teaching right now and I don't have an easy way of contacting him."

"Not to mention you don't want to be found," Chris pointed out.

"Your ministry doesn't know that you have The-Boy-Who-Live?" Deaton asked with a frown.

Remus tensed. "You know who Harry is?"

Deaton looked back at the boy, his famous scar standing out brightly on his sickly pale forehead. "Druids and wizards normally don't mingle, but I like to keep up to date with what's going on in all supernatural communities. I have read about the famous Harry Potter, though there has been nothing new written about him in years. The last I heard he was off being trained by elite hit wizards."

Remus snorted. "A lie to cover up the fact that they left a wizard in the hands of magic hating muggles."

"Hopefully we don't end up with wizards popping up on our doorstep demanding that we hand over their golden child?" Peter sneered.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "We covered our tracks well and I don't foresee them looking for us, but I can't guarantee it. If they end up having a use for him, they will come looking."

"I'll keep an ear out," Deaton offered. "I have some contacts in wizarding Britain."

Derek tensed when the omega started stirring. "Let's leave him, he's going to be out of sorts as is, he doesn't need all of us towering over him."

"Should we lock him in for now?" Chris asked with uncertainty. He knew that Hale wanted Harry to observe the pack, he was just worried about the boy flipping out.

"No!" Derek bit out. "The omega will no longer be locked away, at least not while he is under my care."

Remus grinned at hearing that, he was really starting to like and respect the Hale alpha.

***HP

Derek growled lowly at his betas. "Stop staring at him," he warned. For the first hour he let his pack gawk at the omega who was cowering in his room off of the living room, they were curious and needed to take in the sight and scent of their new pack mate, but now their staring was getting ridicules. 

"The omega smells so different," Issac pointed out as he reluctantly averted his eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but he smells like home," Boyd said wistfully. His grandmother, who had raised him, passed away two years ago and if it hadn't been for the pack he would have been all alone. The omega's scent reminded him of his childhood home, sweet, warm, and welcoming. It made him yearn for one of his grandmother's hugs.

Lydia grimaced as she looked to the boy. "He needs a bath, a haircut, and some clothes." The omega was topless, the only clothes he had on was a pair of boxers.

"He doesn't like clothes," Derek chuckled, remembering the putout look the omega gave when he realized he wouldn't be able to remove his boxers. As soon as he woke he had torn off his shirt and sweatpants, but Remus had spelled it so the boxers couldn't be removed.

Issac's lips turned down in a frown. "He's so scared," he said, rubbing at his chest. He could scent the omega's feelings and there was so much fear and loneliness.

Derek felt bad, the omega was terrified. He had himself curled in a ball in the farthest corner in his room, his eyes wide and full of fear as he stared at them. He wasn't truly staring, he was looking in their direction and tracking their movements, but he wasn't making eye contact with any of them. He wished that there was an easier, less stressful way to help the cub, but sadly he couldn't think of any.

Scott's eyes kept glancing back and forth between his cell phone and the omega, he was curious about the teen, but earlier that day Allison had given him her number and he had been texting her ever since school let out. It may sound cheesy, but it was love at first sight for him. He was head over heels in love with the hunter's daughter...and Derek was going to kill him.

Sighing, Derek looked away from the omega. It hurt the alpha in him to see the poor omega in such bad shape and so scared and not be able to instantly help him. He just wanted to take all the boy's pain and fear away and shower him with love and affection. 

Burying every instinct that was screaming at him to go to the omega, Derek started heading to the kitchen. "Stiles, will your father be joining us for dinner tonight?" It was Friday so that meant pack night. Every night everyone in the pack got together to have dinner and hang out, it was great bonding time for them.

"Yuppers!" Stiles cried from where he was sitting at the table typing away at his laptop. He had moved on from researching true born omegas to how to tame wild animals. The omega may not be a true wild animal, but he was damn close to it. "Dad said that Parrish is coming too, hope that's okay?"

Derek grunted an affirmative. Parrish wasn't pack, but he was pack adjacent. As a hell hound he was more of a lone wolf, but he still hung out on occasions to keep close to the pack. The hell hound also had it bad for Lydia, and while she was into him too, she was playing hard to get. When Jackson had up and left without telling anyone, without even telling her, his girlfriend, it had hit Lydia hard. Lydia had loved Jackson with all her heart and, now after him hurting her, she was too scared to open her heart up to Parrish. It was a shame because Parrish was a good man. Parrish was the type of man that would worship the ground Lydia walked on and do everything in his power to give her the moon. After what Jackson put her through, Lydia deserved a man a good as Parrish. He just hoped that Lydia wouldn't fall for Jackson again when he returned.

Grabbing his backpack, Stiles stood up and approached Derek who was checking on the dinner in the oven. "Hey, Derek, can I try to give Harry something?"

Straightening up, Derek looked to his human beta in surprise. Stiles was the first to call Harry by his name, not omega or boy. "You have something for Harry?"

Fidgeting slightly, Stiles dug into his backpack and pulled out a well worn, black and grey stuffed wolf. "It's not new or anything, it was mine when I was a kid, but I figured if we all pass the wolf around and cuddle with it for a bit, that it will smell like us and that maybe it will help him get use to us. He also doesn't have anything personal, nothing that is just his. I hoped that maybe Mr. Grrr will give him some comfort."

"Mr. Grr?" Derek questioned with a smirk. "You named your stuffed wolf Mr. Grr?"

"I was five," Stiles huffed, his face turning red.

Peter entered the kitchen with a mischievous look on his face. "Don't let him tease you, pup, Derek had a stuffed wolf that he named Mr. Foo Foo Woof."

Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles started laughing like a drunk hyena. "I was three," he defended. "And yes, you can give Mr. Grr to Harry. Just be careful because he attacks if he feels threatened." Derek wanted to go with Stiles to Harry's room, but Harry was going to have to learn how to interact with the pack on his own.

"He bites," Peter warned seriously. "Argent's side is littered with scars from where the omega has taken a bite out of him. Just stay out of striking reach and you should be fine."

Scott joined his pack in the kitchen. "I don't think Stiles should go in there, the kid is dangerous. You heard that shit about that other omega killing most her pack. I know you want to help the kid, but I don't want to see my best friend hurt."

Stiles scoffed. "I can handle myself dude, or do you forget how I handled you after you were bitten?"

"That's not the same!" Scott whined.

"No, it's not the same," Derek agreed, his eyes flashing red. "You were angry and out of control and you could have killed Stiles, Harry is just terrified. Harry isn't attacking with the intentions of hurting, he's attacking to protect himself. All he has known is pain and suffering and he needs our help."

Taking a deep breath, Stiles stood up straighter. "I'm going in dude."

"After you get everyone to rub their scent on the wolf," Derek reminded.

"Oh, right. Catch dude!"

Since he had been looking at his phone again, Scott hadn't been paying attention and the stuffed wolf hit him right in the face. "Dude, ouch!"

Peter shook his head in exasperation. "I can't believe he's a wolf!"

***HP

"Okay," Stiles said as he took a deep breath.

Grinning, Issac kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "You're going to get bit," he sang gleefully.

Stiles slowly stepped into the omega's room. "You're not going to bite me, are you, friend?" he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure if the kid understood what he was saying, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was talking...especially when he was nervous.

"Be careful, son," John warned anxiously.

As soon as Stiles stepped fully into the room, the omega started to growl lowly. Not wanting to tower over the kid, he stooped so he was almost on his knees. "I brought you a gift," he said softly as he held out the stuffed wolf. He was far enough away that the omega wasn't attacking, but he was growling as he stared at him in fear.

"This use to be one of my favorite stuffies, but I figured that you could use it more than me. Everyone in the pack spent time putting their scent on it, hopefully it will help you get use to us. You're lucky, a day later and this would have had Jackson's stink all on it. That just would have been..." Stiles gave a visible shiver. "Anyway, I hope you like him, his names Mr. Grr."

Stiles placed the stuffed wolf in front of him, about three feet away from the omega. The boy was growling and tense and he didn't want to press his luck by getting any closer. Getting bit by a feral omega wolf human was the last thing he wanted to experience. "Uhm, I guess that's all," he said awkwardly as he started scooting backwards. "Welcome to the pack, Harry."

Scott reached out a grabbed his best friend by the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the room. "Are you okay? You didn't get bit, did you?"

Rolling his eyes, Stiles smacked Scott's hands away. "Dude, watch the shirt. This Batman shirt is brand new and set me back thirty bucks."

"Really, Scott, you heard and saw everything," Lydia pointed out as though she were speaking to a toddler. "Did you see Stiles get bitten?"

Blushing, Scott shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry, I was just worried. We really don't know much about this kid and what he can do?"

Derek blocked out Scott and the rest of his betas and watched as the omega slowly crawled on his hands and knees towards the stuffed wolf. The kid reeked of fear, but his curiosity was overruling his fear. The poor omega was trembling and his eyes were darting all over the place, but every few seconds his eyes would land back on stuffed animal.

Holding his breath, Derek watched as the omega leaned in to sniff the wolf. He had a hard time suppressing his laughter when the soft fur tickled the boy's nose and set him into a sneezing fit.

"What is he doing?" Issac asked when the omega dropped to the floor and started rolling back and forth on the stuffed animal.

"Covering up your stink with his own," Peter snorted.

Derek grinned when the boy picked the stuffie up then scampered back against the wall. "That was a good idea you had, Stiles. Thank you."

Stiles grinned from ear to ear as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He loved helping the pack and he loved when the alpha praised him. Hopefully his old stuffed wolf will bring the omega some comfort.

***HP

It was late, the pack was either asleep upstairs or back at home in their beds. With a yawn, Derek approached the omega's room. Even though he hadn't done much physically that day, he was exhausted and ready to collapse. The past few hours had been an emotional roller coaster, he was worried about the omega and he felt completely helpless when it came to helping him. Still, what he was doing was better than the boy being drugged up or locked alone behind steel doors.

Peter stopped by his nephew on his way to bed. "You're doing a good thing, Derek. I know I give you a hard, but that's only because I care about you. Your mother would be proud of you."

Derek was feeling a bit choked up, it was very rare for Peter to talk so kindly to him. He loved his uncle, but the man was normally a sarcastic dick. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Peter cleared his throat. "Well, enough of the mushy shit, what are you doing about the cub tonight? I know you don't want to lock him up, but I don't think it's safe to leave him alone down here."

Derek looked to the cub in question, the boy had hardly moved all night. He was still cowering against the wall clinging to the wolf that Stiles had given him. The poor omega was still reeking of fear and he hadn't touched any food they gave him. "I'm going to shift and sleep in the room with him. I'll probably just sleep at the opening of the door so I'll know if he tries to slip by. I don't think he will though, the cub is damn near paralyzed with fear."

"Then I'm off to bed," Peter proclaimed with a small yawn.

After Peter left the room, Derek undressed then shifted to his full wolf form. He didn't mind sleeping fully shifted, but he would rather sleep in a bed than on the floor. He was willing to put up with the smaller discomfort though for the omega.

Padding into the bedroom, Derek paused when the young boy jumped and started to try to scramble farther away despite him already being against the wall. Realizing that he had nowhere to go, the cub let out a high pitch whining cry then shifted into his adolescent wolf form.

Derek was still in awe that the omega could shift at such a young age, and had been doing it since he was three. He had never heard of a natural shifter shifting at such a young age. Shaking his head when the young cub got tangled up in his boxers, he rumbled calmly to the kid then laid down onto his side, exposing his vulnerable belly to the omega. He wasn't submitting to the boy, just showing him that he wasn't going to hurt him. 

Closing his eyes, but only half way so he could keep an eye on the omega, he watched as the young wolf picked up the stuffed wolf with his teeth then walked as far away from him as he could before laying down. Honestly, it hadn't been a bad first day with the feral omega, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. He was expecting bad days though, a lot of them. He wasn't going to give up though, the boy deserved someone to fight for him. As far as him and his wolf were concerned, Harry was pack.


End file.
